<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honor and Hope by daily_nightly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354053">Honor and Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly'>daily_nightly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Feelings, Gen, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is a strong, capable commander with more than enough experience to handle whatever the war throws at her, but nothing could prepare her for this.</p><p> </p><p>A really small short to satisfy all my feelings after finishing the last season of Clone Wars.- takes place during the last episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honor and Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka barely made it into the shuttle before the rest of the cruiser was upon them as they crashed down on the obscure moon that was sucking them in. </p><p>Her instincts had carried her through the crash and continued to prod her to action as she and Rex navigated the falling crash zone to land safely. Well, as safe as could be expected given the immense collision that occurred right next to them.</p><p>As soon as the dust cleared and all larger pieces of the cruiser had settled, Rex was on the comm throwing out suggestions for potential hideouts and strategies to find any other survivors. </p><p>His words fell on deaf ears as Ahsoka's eyes were fixed on the crash site.</p><p>Flashes of the vision from earlier hit her in waves, she flinched.</p><p>Maul's words float through her head, <em>he's the key to everything.</em></p><p>The cries through the force.</p><p>She squeezes her eyes shut and gives her head a shake. She has to keep moving.</p><p>Pain. Death. Soldiers. Jedi. The war is over?</p><p>What is she even doing here?</p><p>"Ahsoka!"</p><p>Ahsoka snaps her head to the side to look at Rex in the cockpit, concern is written all over his face. Her heart clenches, she squeezes her eyes shut again.  She has to keep going. Rex speaks to her again but all she can hear is distant crying and the ever ringing- of gun shots, explosions, ship wrecks...death.pain.soldiers. jedi.</p><p>She puts her hands out to stabilize herself, but the contact grounds her deeper into the the ripples of the force. Crying, pain...</p><p><em>"You were my</em> brother...Anakin..."</p><p>No. Ahsoka shakes her head.</p><p>Maul is wrong, they all are wrong, the force is wrong! </p><p>She tries to breathe and feels like she's been sucked into space. Without considering her situation, she opens the hatch and scrambles out. She can't stay still, she has to keep going...going away from here, from the crying, from the pain and death.</p><p>Ahsoka gets her footing but barely finds her balance before she is stumbling foward,  away, anywhere else but that suffocating death trap she was in.</p><p>She would have fallen right on her face had a soldier not caught her fast by both arms.</p><p>Ahsoka looks up at Rex. A soldier, her soldier, her brother in arms, but most importantly- friend. </p><p>"Ahsoka- are you-?"</p><p>Rex doesn't finish his sentance before she crashes into his chest. At first he's concerned she's having some sort of medical issue. Her chest is heaving, her arms wrapped so tight around him, she could easily be having some sort of seizure, but then he hears the soft wimpers in between breaths.</p><p>Rex has never been in this sort of situation. Sure, he has comforted fellow soldiers, but usually all it amounted to was a good slap on the back or sturdy handshake. That wouldn't do here.</p><p>He gave her a moment to just let it out. Ahsoka burried her face in his shoulder and he wished he could offer her something softer than armor.</p><p>After a minute or two her body relaxed enough for him to move his arms. He could feel her tense as she scrubbed at her face ready to pull away, but he strategetically- and slowly, for he was still keenly aware this was a warrior he was dealing with- he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close for a proper hug.  </p><p>She gave a slight huff,  which Rex felt was a good sign, but he didn't let up holding her close.</p><p>With a big sniff, Ahsoka spoke over his shoulder, "Sorry about all that...really, I'm ok."</p><p>Rex would laugh at how calm she sounded if it wasn't so sad, "No, kid, you're not. And neither am I...but we will be."</p><p>Ahsoka went still. Rex prepared to let go, expecting her to be adamant she was ok.</p><p>But then she surprised him again. </p><p>Ahsoka readjusted her hold, tightening her grip around his waist and turning her head until it rested against his cheek. </p><p>When she spoke, it was barely above a whisper and he felt her breath across his neck, "Thank you, Rex."</p><p>They stood like that for just a moment as the weight of the pivotal change of the galaxy settled around them. </p><p>Everything was different. </p><p>There were so many questions and little hope of any answers. </p><p>What should they do?</p><p>They pulled back to look at eachother in tandem. </p><p>Everything was different, but they weren't alone.  And really, as long as they had eachother, they could take the next step.</p><p>With a nod, their arms fell, both taking one last breath of the others proximity, then they turned to the cruiser and set to work.</p><p>No matter how it ended, Ahsoka knew she didn't hate the people on this ship, they had all been her soldiers at one time. And she would honor that. </p><p>With honor and hope, they would continue on.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want them all to be ok, ok!<br/>Ugh!! I know it's by desgin, but eveything between Anakin and Ahsoka just breaks my heart. Let the girl have a moment &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>